


A Bad Idea™

by plethoraofemotions (Danbored)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, No Dialogue, Out of Character, Short One Shot, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbored/pseuds/plethoraofemotions
Summary: basically i wanted cute spideypool but i don't know how to write so...





	A Bad Idea™

**Author's Note:**

> based on this comic https://www.wattpad.com/549358303-spideypool-c%C3%B3mic-1-minicomic-beso

They crashed together at Wade's. Which means they ended up going to bed together. Unfortunately (depending on how you look at it), they both had their clothing on: Wade wore a plain hoodie and his Deadpool mask rolled above his nose so that he could breathe. Nothing below the belt happened; just plain old sleeping. And when Wade woke up - yes, he was able to actually get his much-needed beauty sleep - he realised that there was something heavy on top of him. His first instinct was to maim the foreign thingamabob, who was making it a little hard to breathe right now, _excuse you_ \- before he felt the head of the person nuzzle into his neck, fluffy hair tickling his chin. Peter snuggles closer to Wade, flailing his arms a little before shifting in his sleep. With a start, he rolled off of Wade and onto the spot beside him. Wade watched as Peter slowly came to the land of the living (oh joy). The boy next to him squints slowly, before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes so that he could peer at Wade with those same big round doe-eyes.

Peter blinks once.

Wade stares back.

Peter blinks twice.

A beat.

Then Peter reaches out to tug at Wade's mask. Simultaneously, Wade's hand also shoots up, but only to pull his mask back down.

"No." Wade's thoughts were running a mile a minute, the boxes were starting to get noisy at Peter's actions.

Pouting - the boxes quieted a little, and it is so not fair to be that adorable - Peter grabbs at Wade's wrist, making him let go of the mask, before yanking his Deadpool mask off.

"Nononono." It was too early for this. Wade reacted by immediately pulling at the drawstrings of his hoodie until the hood covered his face, leaving only his nose to stick out. This is a bad idea.

As he kept muttering expletives under his breath, he hears Peter sigh. But then suddenly there is pressure on his lips, which Wade felt through the fabric of his hood. So he reluctantly allows Peter to reveal his face instead of hiding it. He would like to have a proper kiss, thank you very much. Despite what the boxes were saying, Wade decides to screw it all and just go for the face reveal.

(Also because maybe he actually cares for Peter's well being and is ready to bolt if the kid shows the slightest bit of fear at the sight of his face).

Their eyes meet, and Wade could see nothing but - as cliché as it may seem - pure freaking unadultered love there, no disgust or pity or any garbage like that. Peter gives him a small smile and gently touches their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

Wade stares back apathetically at this pure soul who was in his freaking bed right next to him as his boxes released jealous rage at him for being this lucky to have Peter with him. How the _fudge- ___


End file.
